Tales of Yuzuriha Ogawa
by Kamon772
Summary: This here is about manga that was released about 3 months ago(as 06/10/2017) called Dr. Stone. Where one day without warning a incident occurred that cause everyone on the planet to suddenly turn to stone. This fanfiction is one where I will be attempting to tell the story more from Yuzuriha Ogawa, the main female characters, point view then the actual main characters
1. Chapter 1

Yuzuriha Ogawa, a member of the handicraft club and probably considered a rather skillful member as well. It was these skills that attracted the attention of Taiju Ooki rushing into their club room he wanted to have something made.

"What is he talking about?" Yuzuriha asked another member.

Taiju then came over to her and asked if she could do it. After all her skills were somewhat well known to those that knew about the handicraft club.

"Why not seems interesting" she answered.

In the end Yuzuriha created stuffed toys of herself, Taiju, and Senku(the one she learned this was for) as she got to know Taiju better in the process. Though she had to admit after the fact that it was super embarrassing making a stuffed toy of herself though.

After the three toys completed, Taiju took her to where Senku waiting for them. Introducing her she then said aloud that she was embarrassed by her own toy but also wanted to know finally what they were going to be used. The three were gather around the stuffed toy counterparts, Senku also seemed intrigued by his own.

Hearing that they were going to be used in a rocket, this really got her attention and she wanted to see this for herself. She did not know Senku that well but there was something about how he wanted to go in space going around. She learned how Taiju met Senku as he was working on that and the two became friends over time. Following the two with Senku in the lead, Taiju carrying the rocket, and her following behind the two of them towards what was to be the rocket's launch site.

The three stuffed toys loaded into the rocket, Yuzurhia watched as it shot up into the sky….and exploded. Having somewhat of a blank expression on her face as she just watched things she spent good amount of time on get burnt to a crisp. Though that when Senku called them both over after Taiju called it another failure. Both were shocked as she saw the three stuffed toys had indeed made into space. As the saw a picture of them floating with the Earth below them. The Taiju and Senku toy looking at the camera (before it was wrecked) and her own looking at the Sun in the distance.

Times passed as Yuzuriha's hair grew from being around shoulder length to around chest level now. Seemingly the more things changed the more they stayed the same as her, Senku, and Taiju were still close. Though now they were all in class at the moment and classmate brought up psychological test from magazine they were reading. One where the asked if you could only save yourself, your friend or your lover then who would be the one you would save.

Yuzuriha being right across from them, this cause her to make that face she normally does when she confused about something and/or thinking about causally. After all this was seemingly just a question their glasses wearing classmate asked out of the blue because they were reading that magazine. She could not give an answer as Yuzuriha could not pick between her friend or her lover. Taiju who right across from her called that an awful quiz that was asking a question that no one could possible decide. Though Senku also heard the question and claimed that he would merely start over from scratch and just save everyone.

Which was seemed likes unique and fitting answer as Senku was head of the science club and both Taiju and she adopted that answer. Though their classmate was confused as though it was a possible answer it was not the point of the quiz. One which Senku claimed was useless and total garbage in that unique way of his.

Yuzurhia yawned as she woke up to her alarm to get ready for another day of high school. Though she had woken up to her alarm she was still a little groggy as she went about her daily morning routine. Shaking off the sleep that was still plague her Yuzuriha wonder just what the day was going to be like as there was various things she wanted to do and then had to do during the day. School might have been the major thing but she was not going to be spending her entire day there after all…just a large chunk of it.

It had been about five years or so since she had gotten close to both Taiju and Senku. She might have known of them before but they were really exactly friends. Getting dressed and then fully ready she when to a hair band that she had been since she was a little kid. She was glad that she was able to continue getting it in large size after she had out grew the previous one. Outgrowing them was the only reason she ever replaced them in the first place. As apparently they were extremely well made as she would jokingly be told sometimes about how long it could last. Her other friends claiming that with the way the hair band was made that it could last for thousands of years in the right condition.

Shaking off this idea Yuzurhia grabbed her bag and ran off to go to school, as because it was close by she did not have to catch a bus or anything. She could merely walk there thus on the way she would have time to talk to her friend and such as they traveled all there together. Catching up with her friends as she might have gotten up earlier enough to not be late but there were always though that got up before her or merely did so because they lived farther away from the school. They were seemingly gathering around something that had managed to catch all of their attention thus the crowd around whatever it was.

"Hey Yuzuriha! Come look at this as it's an amazing find" one of her classmate told her as they pulled her over after seeing what the commotion was about.

There she was looking at what appeared to a bird lying on the ground. Though that was not what was weird about it. Even though seeing a bird just on the ground like this would be kind of weird anyway, as what was it was doing anything there. No one would expect a bird just being on the ground like this. Seemingly frozen in mid-flight and also was turned to stone as well. As others they were either staring at the creature in awe, taking pictures with their phones, or just ignoring it completely. There was different action that Yuzuriha gave when she saw this bird.

Scoping down to grab what she did not think that this was just a random statue that just happened to left on the ground. Instead the first thought this was a bird and not a just a statue thus there must be something wrong with it.

"Where are you going with that statue, Yuzuriha? You are going to be late for class" her classmate said calling out to her.

Not really paying attention she ran to the veteran where she did not really fully realize her action until she was pretty much already there. She would have felt utterly embarrassed for herself if she did not notice that Taiju was also running up as well with one. Thus she switched her bird to be behind her back as she approached him.

"You really never think anything through, do you" she told him even though she was currently in the same boat at the moment.

After he said som thing about it just being a statue that when she while blushing revealed her own from behind her back holding it with both hands now. Taiju then started laughing at her even though they were in the same boat and were going to be late for this.

Though turns out they were as Taiju managed to get them both to school in time through she still got in trouble anyway. After all she was too tired to stay awake as she had been pushed a little too far in running to school to avoid being late with Taiju. Though she was not alone in the severing her punishment as apparently Taiju learned of this and got in trouble himself so that she would not be alone.

Thus the two of them served their punishment together just talking about various things that were going on in their lives. The punishment was merely being there for the stated time period only. The staff member did not seem to care what they did care what they did during it though.

Days later….

Yuzuriha was within her class chatting with her friends as they were not that busy at the moment it there was no teacher that was teaching them at the moment. So it was basically a free period that they were having and then lunch break would be after this. So there were those that were using this time to do self-study and others that were just using it to relax.

"Is Yuzuriha here?" a student asked

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Apparently Taiju wants to see you at the camphor tree" they told her

Only Yuzuriha was curious about what he wanted to talk to her about as most of the others were aware of what this was probably going to lead to. Those were wondering just were just wondering why it had taken so long for this day to come. It was somewhat interesting how it took so long considering how most people view Taiju as someone that pretty much does not put much thought into his actions and just does them.

Her friends pushing her to see what Taiju has to say caused Yuzuriha to leave to see what he wanted from her. Claiming they want hear all about when she got back as they were sure she would have something to say about….at least they were sure that she would.

Walking over to the camphor tree, she found Taiju was already there waiting for her just as she was told.

"What is that you wanted to talk about Taiju?" she asked him.

At first he said nothing merely blushing as he looked at her.

Walking fully over to the camphor tree she slapped it.

"This is like a love confession or something" Yuzuriha said

However it was at the thought of this what she was remind of what her friends did to get to come here and the claims of want to hear all about when she got back. At the thought of this, she was the one that started to blush herself.

Moving away slightly from the tree, Yuzuriha had her hands up towards her face as the blush on it got progressively deeper as she was hanging on listen to every word that was coming from Taiju. Then just was he was about to get out what he wanted to say from behind her there was light so bright that it seemingly outshining the sun itself. This judging from how bright it was according to Taiju who could see it because he was facing in that direction himself.

Then apparently something else was going on as she was then pushed towards the camphor tree and ordered to hold on to it. Not really sure what was going on with this light or why it was freaking out Taiju this much. Yuzuriha did as she was told and held on to the tree though she then looked towards her friend as he was standing in front of her seemingly trying to block the light or whatever from getting to her.

"Tai….." Yuzuriha said as something was happening something that was preventing her from speaking.

A feeling of numbness was spreading throughout her entire body seemingly all at once. That bright and blinding light that just seemingly came out of nowhere bathing them both was the cause of this. Yuzuriha could not see happening to herself but in mere matter of second starting from the side of herself that was closest to the light. She was changing that side of her was rapidly petrifying into solid stone. Though only herself was getting effected as her clothing remained unchanged and unaffected. This strange and unique reaction was something that was only affecting the body itself nothing else. Her hair stiffening into one solid mass as the process past over her face converted it from flesh and blood to mere stone. A somewhat grayish color that was not smooth but had more rough feel to it. One that gave the appearance not of one the various masterpiece that one would find in art gallery or museum but more just an average one or that of a statue that was unfinished as had yet to be polished.

Yuzuriha was not aware of this being what happened to her as she was not aware that her body had all of sudden turned to stone but merely that she was unable to move and was seemingly in total darkness. Though what she was aware of was what had happened to Taiju who was standing right in front of her before she found herself in her current state of being. His failed attempt to shield her from the light let her see for a moment the petrification process he was going through.

Not aware of the fact that both herself and Taiju were both actually statues at the moment. Yuzuriha was more worried about him then she was herself as result. However after thinking it over for a bit she then began to accept the possibility that her inability to move or use any of her five senses was result of her turning to stone as well. Though a part of Yuzurhia wanted was wrestling with the thought that maybe Taiju's attempt to shield while ineffective in stopping her from being effected at all. Could have done so enough that she did not take the full force of the change thus allow them to get enough and help soon

That light it was so bright that had affected her vision causing her to have the desire to blink that was with Taiju in front of her casting small shadow over her to dim the light at bit. Though it was pointless now, her eyes were nothing more than stone orbs rather than be one of many parts of her body. It was now nothing more than just something carved out in during the process of converted her body into a statue.

Though restrictive as she was, how she was still conscious anymore was question that caught her attention every now and then. Though her hopes were otherwise, her head would clearly be nothing but one solid rock through and through. So why did she still seem so much self awareness despite her body being seemingly an inanimate object now. It was all so strange to her as she could imagine herself using one of her five senses but in the end that all she was doing though. Merely imagining herself doing those things as in reality her petrified self was motionless. It was all so jarring making her wonder is this why things like virtual reality were so hard to master. She once overheard Senku talking about to someone as they were talking about a show that used it.

Though there was a fear that Taiju and her would be found and considered to be just normal statues. The only signs that gave any sort of proof that they were once human happened to be the fact that they were still wearing their clothing which were unaffected by the sudden transformation.

Yuzurhia then thought about those birds that Taiju and her had found eariler. Though this lead her to wonder others would see them as they were merely be seen as two statues. Thus would they be treated as such by those that were not aware the two them were once human. The mere idea of someone coming up to her and doing whatever they want. All without her even being aware that it was even happening at all. This course scared the young Ogawa though she was somewhat comforted by the fact that Taiju had tried to protect her and that he was near by her. Though she could no longer see him nor speak to him anymore. Just knowing that he was there was enough for her as she would know that she is not alone in this and that there is someone else nearby her. Thus she could only hope that what happened to them in this city was just within this one alone or possibly just this section of the world. That it was not the entire planet that had suffered the same fate that they had. She was just holding out hope that people that were not exposed to the light directly were unaffected by it thus they could attempt to help those that were

If that was the case then there would not be others that would be able to come to their aid. Sure it would probably take some time as they would have to wait to make sure it safe. After all you can not help anyone if you fall prey to the same thing for being unprepared. Considering modern science there probably would not be anything that could be done about their condition. After all the light was not from the sun itself it just came from the direction of it. So Yuzuriha hope that her worse case scenario was not true and that the entire world was not affected by this but only half of it…at worst. She also hoped those that were not exposed directly to the light were probably spared of its effects hopefully. So that they could then come to their aid, as why would they just write them all off as nothing but statue without even trying to help them even a little bit.

'Wait! If I am and statue and so is Taiju then how long will the two of us be together like this? Would someone come along and take me or him. Would they use me as display piece for an art museum or something. Hopefully neither one of us gets used as a test subjects to see just how completely our transformation truly were' she thought

Of course as all these thoughts were going through her mind, there was no way that Yuzuriha could know that no help was coming for them at all. After all how could help come from them when they were all stuck in the same state as themselves. It was not just Taiju and her that turned to stone. Everyone regardless of where they were in the world was now a statue. There were many that were no longer in one piece either as they were stuck in places where they could not be stopped because they were in motion and would not stop until made to…the hard way. Chaos reign over the world as all the vehicles of man lost their drivers and crashed as most were unable to stop themselves. For everyone that could there were even more that could not. Their school was one of the lucky one as there was not that many crashes into it from falling planes or out of control cars and/or trains.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuzuriha continued to wait for help that would never come as after all everyone on the planet was in the same state both her and Taiju were in. They had both been turned to stone by that mysterious light all of sudden. However probably it would to degree be for the better that none of her sense were working. Since while the school itself seem to be realtively free of any of the chaos and disaters happen all over the world at the moment. Statues are not good handle anything that move seeing as they can not move themselves.

Thus collisons and all sorts of other things were according within what would have normally been ear shot of Yuzuriha and another else at the school. But since they were all turned into inanimate object whose still somehow retained their consciouness. The only thing any of them was darkness their old friend.

Yuzuriha after prolonged period of time realized that apparrently no one was seeming coming for them and that her fears that they were doing so because they can not were mounting. Though these were kept at bay to degree because she had feeling that somehow someway Senku and Taiju would do something. She was not aware of what they would do as this was beyond any of their understanding but neither one of them would give up thus why should she lose hope herself.

Thus Yuzuriha would contine on fighting in her own way to merely wait this out as eventually she was certain help would come for them in some form or manner. She just need to buck down and not loss herself in the mean time.

It was mindset like this that would prove to be Yuzuriha's save grace as not everyone that turned to stone retain their consciousness for too long afterwards. Many just seemingly black out, felt sleepy, or their consciousness just started to fade away into nothingness. The fate of these people would be unknown as there was nothing to say if they were ever still alive at that point. Could they even be saved anymore. While other were not so lucky if they did not have something to cling to as they remained consciousness eventually losing their mind as they could not handle being trapped in darkness without being able to do anything but merely think and imagine things alone.

Time pass and eventually it began to rain various parts of the world. With that the countless statue of people that were stuck standing out outside were getting soaking wet. After all they could not move thus they were unable to avoid all the rain falling down on them. Then there were the unlucky ones that got struck by lighting which some saw as release as once they body was broken into pieces if they were ablity to think. That went away as they could not matain their consciousness in piece after all, only when they were whole was that possible. The reasoning for it as unknown as how and why they even turned to stone in the first place.

At their school both Taiju and Yuzuriha were getting drenched as the water poured down their stone forms. The water running down their faces in such a manner it could be mistaken as tears to degree. Yuzuriha ingorant to all this just kept her mind activate as she thought various things here and there. Even mentally replay various sereies she liked from start to finish as best she could.

Though all her efforts seem to be in vain as she felt that tug at her consciousness which was starting to fade and no matter what she did there seem to be no fighting this. Trying everything she could think of to prevent from happened did not seem possible as Yuzuriha Ogawa lost consciousness. Thus leaving her truly just nothing more then a mere statue of herself. Though that seem to be the end for her, turns out it was not as eventually she snapped back to awarness as if nothing had even happened. Though frightening and shocking at first she just come to time of it as what now past as sleep for her(trying to looking on the bright side of things).

Time continue to march ever forward the petrified form Yuzuriha Ogawa was still hold on to now much large camphor tree as with no humans left to tend to it. The tree was free to grow unchecked. The same was true of their surrounding as the grass was growing uncontrollably with no one to cut it. As it once again just finished raining leaving water to run stone face and her unaffected clothing have seemingly developed wrinkles and what not from being exposed to the elements for this long a time. However none of this matter to Yuzuriha who after all could not even tell what was going on around her.

'Morning Taiju' Yuzuriha thought

Mentally yawned as she imagined stretching as she did so. The idea of just thinking about moving only was not as jarring as it used to be for her. It seems like she had gotten use to the practice. After all it kept her consciousness occupied at time when she would get bored and was much needed change of pace every now and then

Though she had no idea what time it actually was herself, she just got used to whenever she was 'awake' like this as morning and whenever she went to 'sleep' as night time. Though she could not actually talk to Taiju this was just also part of her routine as she knew that he was there thus was acknowledging his presence even if neither one of them could do anything else currently. He at least tried to protect her so she want to at least take that into consideration after all.

'Though at least I became a cool beauty because of this' she thought

After all there were those that had called her a beauty before according to her friends and she was as cool as one could get as a statue of solid stone. Thus she was a literal cool beauty.

Thought like those were just one of the many that Yuzuriha would have while she was 'awake' as she did not put too much thought into her situation as panicking too much would not get her out this as that would just make thing worse. The thought of just existing in this blackness where she was still conscious but that was it. It could be very terrifying if she let it get to her. So she just was trying to not let that happen as that was seemingly possible because she was aware that she was not alone and that someone else was here with her. Feeling sleeping as again she was not really aware what 'sleep' meant for her in this state but that was something she did not put too much thought into after all. For similar reason to when dealing with her being 'awake'. Cycles would come and go and Yuzuriha would not be aware that they were shortening over time. The time she was 'awake' would be shorter and shorter while the time she was 'asleep' would become longer and longer over time.

Time continue onward around them as they were both unaware that this had not just been them alone as Yuzuriha even all the time that had passed since that fateful day still thought that it was not possible that just everyone on the planet was effected. She hoped that those effected like them were being examined to see if there was a way to free them in safe manner. Though she also wonder if she was on display somewhere either as display piece in art museum or standing a self monument to herself and all those that unexpected turned to stone one day.

Since everyone was in the same basic case as Yuzuriha the chaos that happened on that first day was not fully over. The immediate chaos was and had been for long time now though the secondary effect of their being no humans to maintain their structures were starting to rear its ugly head. Unlike the time of old where thing that could last would and for thousands of years at that. There were many thing built by modern man that if had up kept would fall to ruin and thus that was the case with a various damns around the world after countless years.

Yuzuriha was already basically more 'asleep' then she was 'awake' at this point. Being awake was something that happened only seemingly once a week now and even then it was only for a few minutes before she would faded back into her 'sleep' state. The school itself had already been overcome by nature as there was nothing to holding it back now as things like weeds, grass, and what not was growing all over the place and everywhere.

Both her and Taiju's uniform were starting to showing clear signs of wear and tear as they were constantly being exposed to the elements unlike those that were still within the school. The lights might have been dead for years now but those inside the school still were somewhat sheltered from the elements thus their clothing was still in more a prime condition then those stuck outside like Yuzuriha and Taiju.

Though that all changed when the damns broke from now being tended to by anyone. In fact things were made worse as animals that were like those birds she found days before that very same thing happened humanity. They were make their homes in place that they would have been allow to otherwise thus various things that could go wrong as result did. So various area got flooded and flowed through out the world and there area was no different. A surge of water came rushing through that toppled buildings and rushed over the city with nothing to stop it now.

So this was when Yuzuriha and Taiju were separated as the flow of water was not enough to dislodge Yuzuriha from the camphor tree she was holding on to. Although Taiju just standing there was not as lucky as he was washed away by the flow of water to somewhere else leaving her there alone without even being he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Time would continue to pass and Yuzuriha was basically always 'asleep' now as she would not 'awaken' anymore. Though this was different then others as she was more likely in state of suspended animation. Rather then just have all thoughts being terminated like some people that fully and completely turned into nothing but a statue.

The years continued to pass and the only thing left on her to show she had not always been a mere statue in what was now a wooded area was the hair band on her hair. It was prove the claim that was made of some very long lasting tsuff as after her uniform had either rotted away or was taken by animal that came across her wanting the cloth for so reason. The hair band was still there sure it was showing sign of age and seemingly took on more petrified look itself. Though it was still on her head after all this time.

As Yuzuriha remained on the camphor tree as it continue to grow over the years. Not have anyone to keep it in check the tree was able to grow wild and that it did. From the typical tree that Yuzuriha could stand next to and not be dwarf by. That was no longer the case as after thousand of years of growth the camphor tree was massive. It went from just a few main branches to well over a dozen that expanded from equally massive trunk that had grow upward.

Yuzuriha was still holding on to the tree even after all this time. Though vines and roots had grown over her leaving Yuzuriha half buried into the camphor tree's base which had grown raising her upwards so that she was no longer on the ground. Suspend on a root that grew out the ground to become the trunk of the massive camphor tree thousands of years old.

Here she remained the only complete statue in the immediate area. Those that were still around her was either in pieces and her expression was also unique to their as well. They were apparently statues that had been washed in during the flooding that happened before the forest area would start to grow in. Their were some that were from her school as they pushed out the school and crashed into the ground thanks to the flowing water of the floods.

Though after nearly four thousand years, Yuzuriha finally got herself a visitor and it was none other then Senkuu himself who had reverted back to normal. Getting closer to her he noticed that she was undamaged and had good idea that Taiju might have had something to do with it. Thus beside he wrote a note for Taiju to tell him where he would be as that guy would not have let this hole him down for that much long. Senku was going to make sure of that.

Surely enough half a year later, Taiju did arrive after reverted back himself and proclaim that he was going to save her. He was not sure how but he had lasted the time span of thousand of years because of Yuzuriha. Thus he would save her from this fate of being nothing but statue in the woods.

From the typical tree that Yuzuriha could stand next to and not be dwarf by. That was no longer the case as after thousand of years of growth the camphor tree was massive. It went from just a few main branches to well over a dozen that expanded from equally massive trunk that had grow upward.

Yuzuriha was still holding on to the tree even after all this time. Though vines and roots had grown over her leaving Yuzuriha half buried into the camphor tree's base which had grown raising her upwards so that she was no longer on the ground. Suspend in on a root that grow out the ground to become now the trunk of the massive camphor tree thousands of years old.

Here she remained the only complete statue in the immediate area. Those that were still around her was either in pieces and her expression was also unique to their as well. They were apparently statues that had been washed in during the flooding that happened before the forest area would start to grow in. Their were some that were from her school as they pushed out the school and crashed into the ground thanks to the flowing water of the floods.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank

BlackRoseDraco, The Fae Demon, iZuikaku for story to their Favorite Story list

The Fae Demon and iZuikaku for adding this story to their Story Alert list

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time continued to past just as it always had for the last three thousand and seven hundred years. Though there was something different happening now that had been during that almost that entire time. Having been standing there holding on to the Campor Tree alone since the flood washed Tajiu away shortly after the word itself was originally petrified.

He was now finally back found the note that Senku had carved near her. Thus while working with him the two were just doing nothing to get by at the time. They were the only two non-petrified humans on the planet to their knowledge at least. Time continued to pass once more with now just Taiju visiting her ever now and then. Making sure that not too much stuff collected on her directly, now that he was able do at least that for her.

During one of his visit to Yuzuriha that when he informed her that they had managed to create depetrification formula. Senku having managed to figure it out after Taiju told him about some grapes he found. Thus they were able it from that liquid from the bat cave he was collected. Being mostly the brawn between the two of them, Taiju left mostly left the thinking to Senku. Yuzuriha could not hear him of course as even if she had been 'asleep' for countless centuries now. She still would not have been aware that Taiju was even right there as those petrified lost their five major senses thus were in pitch black void. Where they only their consciousness somehow remained in their stone body.

Over the course of the next year, the visits that Taiju would give to Yuzuriha were far and few between. He was busying with Senku in helping to perfect the depetrification formula (most through doing the manual labor and collecting). Though when winter came and it started to snow in the area, that is when Taiju would come around to brush off the snow from Yuzuriha's petrified self every now and again.

When had been about a year since Taiju had been depetrified that is when the two managed to perfect the formula they had been working on this entire time . The duo was now standing before her as they have jug of the reviving liquid in hand. Standing at the base of the camphor tree she was next the two were talking about this and how it was sure to work on her. Senku having tested it out broke piece of someone and it revert back.

The leaves that were covering her legs along with the roots and vines that partially covering her body were removed. So that the liquid that would awaken her from this stone slumber could be poured on her. Though just as Senkuu about to it that when he was stopped by Taiju for some reason. Stopping his childhood friend, Taiju.

Claiming that if they used the formula on her now she would be naked before them. Overlooking the fact that she had basically been standing there naked for basically thousands of years now. The only part of her outfit that had managed to endure for the last nearly four thousand years being her headband. Which itself no longer looked normal as whatever it was made it of it was certainly build to last.

Senku tried mentioning this to his friend but he was not hearing it. He lifted her up like with 'hup' over his head. Despite the fact that she should weight far more than her human weight as a statue. Something Senkuu point out again with Taiju countering she is not fat or even chubby.

Though if she was wearing clothes then would she just ruin them from breaking out her stone shell once she reverted back to normal. A body cloth or blanket around her would be a better thing at least until she fully back to normal. Than could prevent having shaking out various stone flakes from her clothes.

Things did not go as planned as the duo was not alone (Yuzuriha did not exactly count as company yet since she was still a statue) in the form shockingly enough a lion. Though it was not that shocking really as if the gate was open or any animal that being kept in the zoo broke out their cage. There would be no one to reign them in thus they were free to roam. Apparently there were enough lion in the area that over three thousand years later, the descendant of those zoo animals were once again fully wild animals. The idea that their ancestor were once just kept to spaces for others to watch them being unthinkable to the current animals.

Grasped firmly in one of Taiju's arm, Senkuu and him ran away from the lions jumping seemingly off a small cliff in attempt to get away from them. They were apparently chasing them now because these lions never seen a human before thus after ensuring they were a possible threat to them they would attack and attack relentlessly. Landing the ground Taiju switched to holding her with both hands as the two of them continued to run away. In split second decision, she was toss to Senkuu who luckily was harmed from her stone form being launched at him, even though he managed to catch her. Maybe it was because they were facing wild lions that have never seen humans before, Senkuu was holding her just fine.

The crisis that Tajiu and Senkuu were in had been resolved at least for the moment because the reviving liquid planned for her was used on someone that Taiju found on his first day after reverted back from stone. Thus if Senkuu was the brains, Taiju was the brawn, this person would be the muscle. They used the stone pieces from the shell as projectiles to attack the lions then knock one out with a single punch.

Turns out the lion was not just knocked out after all. The lion was no longer among the living, as they had been killed from that single blow. The others that recovered from being shocked ran away from new being that downed on of them with a single attack. None of them might have been aware of what humans were but there aware of what it was like to die. Amongst them they were not willingly to die so they ran away, consider this new one that joined them far too dangerous for them.

Thus Yuzuriha was now slated to become the second person the depetrification formula would be used on.


End file.
